Et si tout était différent ?
by Onime no Akira
Summary: STAND BY Et si tout était différent, et si Minato était encore en vie et s'était remarié, et si Naruto avait une soeur jumelle, et si des folles se rajoutaient à l'histoire ? on obtiendrait cela.   fic prévue en trois saisons, présence de yaoi, yuri...!
1. l'attaque

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne nous appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer, on a eu beau réclamer, on n'a même pas eu le droit à un seul petit bout (petit bout, petit bout, on se demande à quoi nous pensons…).  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : le pairing sera modifié à chaque début de chapitre afin que vous ne soyez pas trop vite au courant de ce qu'il se passera.  
><strong>Auteurs<strong> : Onime no Akira en collaboration avec Yuki Uzumaki Namikaze Hatake.  
><strong>NA<strong> : il s'agit de notre première fic publiée et nous sommes heureuses de vous la présenter, ainsi, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser de nombreuses reviews auxquelles nous serons ravies de répondre. L'écriture des chapitres sera faite à tour de rôle et certains personnages verront leur caractère changé (OOC) et présence de nos personnages à nous, Yuki et Akira (OC, à nous : **pas touche** !)

Chapitre 1 : l'attaque

Nous nous dirigions mon frère et moi vers notre village natal, Konoha. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne l'avions pas vu, ainsi que tous nos amis. Comment étais-je ? Assez grande, 1m85, j'avais 20 ans, j'étais belle, très belle, les yeux rouges, les cheveux blanc, longs jusqu'aux genoux.

Que dire d'autre ? Bah je pense que c'est tout. Nous avancions si vite que nous voyions à peine le paysage défiler sous nos yeux. Arrivés sur une colline, en vue de Konoha, nous entendîmes des bruits de kunaïs et d'un coup, un grognement strident. Nous décidâmes alors de nous diriger vers les bruits de combat pour prendre part à la bataille.

Une fois arrivés, nous vîmes les centaines de ninjas qui avaient été rapatriés de mission pour combattre le démon qui se trouvait sous nos yeux. C'était le démon renard à neuf queues, Kyûbi. Le combat était acharné et le démon, après avoir tué plus de la moitié des ninjas présents, était désormais assez faible pour se faire capturer mais au dernier moment, il poussa un hurlement, plus terrible que les autres et une énorme bulle multicolore apparut. Un démon en sortit, visiblement en pleine forme. Lui, c'était le démon à six queues, Rokubi.

Nous fûmes alors vite dépassés par la force des deux monstres combinés. C'est alors que le troisième hokage arriva, couvert de symboles, et lança deux kunaïs ensorcelés, un sur Kyûbi et un sur Rokubi.

Les deux kunaïs touchèrent leur cible et un sceau maudit se propagea sur leur corps. Au bout d'environ 15minutes d'incantation, les démons disparurent. Intrigués, Jiraya et moi allâmes parler à Hiruzen senpaï. Celui-ci nous annonça qu'il avait scellé les deux démons à l'intérieur des deux plus jeunes nouveau-nés du village.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de nous dire de qui il s'agissait car il s'effondra avant. Il était dans un tel état de fatigue qu'il en était tombé raide mort. J'eu à peine le temps de le pleurer car j'aperçu alors mon amour d'enfance, Minato Namikaze.

Celui-ci se dirigeait à vive allure vers le village, j'arrivais à peine à rester dans son sillage. Une fois dans Konoha, il se dirigea vers l'hôpital, à l'intérieur duquel il alla au 1er étage, l'étage des maternités.

Il se planta devant une porte, respira un bon coup puis entra. Quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées jusqu'au moment où je l'entendis pousser un hurlement déchirant, à vous fendre l'âme.

Alors, je me décidais à pousser la porte et je le vis, pleurant sur le corps d'une femme qui tenait ses deux enfants dans les bras, des jumeaux. La femme était morte mais elle était belle, rousse, elle me rappelait quelqu'un. Non ! Je n'en revenais pas, se trouvait devant moi le corps de Kushina, une amie d'enfance qui apparemment venait d'accoucher et de mourir suite à des complications, et à en juger par sa tête, Minato était le père !

Ne supportant pas de voir mon seul et unique amour dans cet état, je m'approchais de lui et le pris dans mes bras pour tenter de le consoler, mais ce dernier me repoussa, mais je résistai, ne voulant pas le laisser comme ça, et encore moins le laisser tout seul dans cet état, mais ce dernier me repoussa si violemment qu'il me projeta sur le mur et c'est ma tête qui prit tout le choc. Je perdis alors connaissance.

Je me réveillais dans une chambre d'hôpital, mon frère me tenait la main, comme si je pouvais avoir quelque chose avec cette petite blessure de rien du tout. Il me demanda si tout allais bien, je lui répondis bien évidemment oui mais quelque chose semblait l'inquiéter.

Je lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas et il me dit enfin le problème auquel nous devions faire face. Minato c'était enfui du village et voulait se suicider, ne pouvant vivre sans sa femme. Alors, je me levais mais Jiraya me rassit sur mon lit. Je lui dis que j'irais chercher Minato, qu'importe l'état dans lequel j'étais. Jiraya me toisa un moment et il me lâcha enfin le poignet. Je sortis de l'hôpital, trébuchante, la vision floue, due aux larmes.

Je retrouvais enfin sa trace, il de dirigeait vers la vallée de la fin. Il ne courait pas vite, ainsi, je le rattrapais rapidement. Je sautais sur lui et il s'effondrait sous mon poids combiné à ma vitesse. Nous nous trouvions donc dans une posture assez louche sans le contexte, lui allongé par terre et moi allongée sur lui. J'étais un peu gênée d'en arriver là si vite mais il se mit à me regarder et à vider son sac. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Il me dit alors que Kushina était morte, ce que je savais déjà, et que c'est dans le corps de ses enfants que les deux démons avaient été scellés, et que cela allait tout changer dans sa vie, qu'il ne pourrait jamais regarder ses enfants en face. Alors, je lui expliquais qu'il pouvait exister une entente parfait entre un hôte et son démon. Il se releva et me toisa d'un regard haineux, me demandant ce que j'en savais et alors, je lui révélais mon secret : j'étais un hôte, l'hôte de Hachibi, le démon à huit queues.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il me fit alors une promesse, celle de toujours être fier de ses enfants et de les traiter en héros. Ils le méritaient car cela pouvait être un sacré poids d'être un hôte. Minato semblait toujours sous le choc. Je ne voulais pas lui révéler dès ce moment que je l'aimais, je le laissais donc reprendre des forces et oublier lentement les drames passés.

On revenait à Konoha quand mon frère arriva. Aussitôt, il me parla de la mission qu'il venait de recevoir, celle de me former, de m'enseigner d'autres techniques, plus puissantes que celles que je maîtrisais déjà. Personnellement, je m'en fichais, tout ce qui comptait, c'était protéger Minato, rester auprès de lui. Parfois, j'en oubliais notre âge, notre différence d'âge. Jiraya m'observait, il savait à quoi je pensais et prit les devants, il m'assomma.

Je me réveillais trois jours plus tard, dans une vallée immense qui m'était inconnue. Les ans passèrent, je m'améliorais dans tout ce que je savais faire pendant 11 ans, mon frère m'avait entraînée, jour après jour, sans que j'en vois la fin. Arriva le moment auquel je ne pu m'empêcher de demander à Jiraya des nouvelles du monde extérieur.

Il me regarda d'un air suspicieux en me demandant si je ne voulais pas plutôt des nouvelles de Minato. Les joues roses, je répondis que oui. Apparemment, il avait retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre et adorait ses enfants, et il était par-dessus tout devenu hokage.

J'étais si fière de lui que je n'en bougeais plus, perdue dans mes pensées, j'essayais de l'imaginer portant sa tenue officielle(^.^), bon, j'avoue que j'en bavais plutôt que d'y penser simplement, après tout, j'étais dans la fleur de l'âge, 22 ans.

Je réalisais que mon frère essayait de me parler depuis un petit moment mais, même si je pétais la forme, j'étais avachie sur mon tronc d'arbre, encore en train de penser à mon amour et j'entendis d'une oreille distraite le mot « Konoha ». Alors, la conversation m'intéressait, soudainement.

Je lui demandai de répéter. Il me disait qu'il était temps pour moi de revenir au village pour accomplir une nouvelle mission. Nouvelle mission que rien que pour me faire plaisir, Minato allait m'assigner lui-même. Je me dépêchais je finis de remballer mes affaires en moins de 10 minutes.

Jiraya n'en était même pas à la moitié car il était tombé sur une photo de fille entièrement nue… je la lui retirai et la déchirai en petites coupures. Jiraya me fusilla du regard et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. D'un air de chien battu, il hurla un « ma photo ! NONNNN ! ». je lui lançai alors un de mes regards qui ont le don de faire taire tous ceux qui le croisent. Je l'aidai à remplir ses valises, enfin, j'entassais le plus vite possible ses affaires dedans. Ce fut fini en moins de 5 minutes.

Désormais, je courais plus vite que lui. Konoha était en vue au bout d'une demi-journée de course effrénée. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'écouter Jiraya pour savoir où nous devions nous retrouver, non, je filais à toute allure vers mon hokage, vers Minato.

Le bâtiment n'avait pas changé et je courais quand je vis la porte du bureau de Minato. Plus qu'une porte nous séparait. Je l'ai vite franchie, suis rentrée en trombe et j'ai sauté au cou de mon amour. Comme je le sentais bizarre, je le lâchai et il me dévisagea longtemps, très longtemps, jusqu'à me briser le cœur, il me demanda qui j'étais. Les larmes vinrent percer au coin de mes yeux, je le regardai une dernière fois et me sauvai en courant.

Je trouvai un coin en hauteur, m'y assis et pleurai longtemps. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et lui dévoilai mes sentiments. L'esprit ailleurs, il m'annonça que son cœur appartenait déjà à une femme qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis très longtemps. Ce que je redoutai le plus arrivait, il était toujours amoureux de Kushina.

Avant que je ne puisse m'en aller, il me demanda qui j'étais. Je lui dis que j'étais Akira, son amie d'enfance, et disparu. Cette nuit-là, je la passai à la belle étoile, me remémorant son beau visage. Comme il avait changé… Au final, je ne savais toujours pas quelle était ma mission.

Le lendemain, je restais réservée devant lui, mais c'est lui qui me sautait au cou. On était seuls dans son bureau et il s'excusa. Il me regarda dans les yeux et me dit que celle qu'il attendait, c'était moi, malgré notre différence d'âge, je lui avais ouvert les yeux et il me connaissait depuis toujours. Sachant que j'étais un hôte, il me confia sa mission.

J'étais assez inquiète pour ce qu'il allait se passer entre nous pendant et après ma mission. Je l'acceptait tout de même.


	2. frère et soeur

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne nous appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, on a eu beau réclamer, on n'a même pas eu le droit à un seul petit bout (petit bout, petit bout, on se demande à quoi nous pensons…).  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : le pairing sera modifié à chaque début de chapitre afin que vous ne soyez pas trop vite au courant de ce qu'il se passera.  
><strong>Auteurs<strong> : Onime no Akira en collaboration avec Yuki Uzumaki Namikaze Hatake.

**NA **: merci de laisser des reviews car après tout, c'est le seul gagne pain des auteurs de FF ! (non pas de Final Fantasy mais de Fan Fiction !) bon arrête de dire des conneries à côté de moi quand j'écris, merci Yuki 

Chapitre 2 : frère et sœur

Je me nomme Yuki Namikaze Uzumaki, bien que seul Uzumaki soit officiel. Pourquoi ? Parce que mon père, Minato Namikaze, voulait rendre hommage à ma mère, Kushina Uzumaki, qui était morte à l'accouchement. J'ai un frère jumeau, Naruto Uzumaki.

Pour ceux que sa intéresse, Yuki veut dire neige, Uzumaki, tourbillon et Naruto, c'est un ingrédient de ramens. Nous sommes tous les trois blonds aux yeux bleus. Les deux gars de la famille avaient les cheveux coiffés (si on peut appeler cela coiffé) en pics, courts, contrairement à moi, qui les avais longs et ondulés. Mon frère et moi avions sur chaque côté, au niveau des joues, trois marques en forme de moustaches de félin.

De plus, aujourd'hui était un grand jour, mon frère et moi en avions enfin fini avec l'académie des ninjas, nous étions enfin devenus genins. Nous allions être mis sous la tutelle d'un sensei. Nous savions déjà quelles étaient les différentes équipes :

- Equipe numéro 2 : Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka et Shoji Akimichi

- Equipe numéro 3 : Hinata Hiûga, Shino Aburame et Kiba Inuzuka

- Equipe numéro 4 : Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiwa

- Equipe numéro 5 : Ryû Shiranaki, Kyo Natsura et Yuki Uzumaki

Je savais de par mon père que l'équipe numéro 1 était composée de Neji Hiûga, Tenten et Lee Rock, âgés d'un an de plus que nous et qu'ils avaient comme sensei Gaï Maïto. J'avais aussi appris à l'insu de mon père que les différents senseis seraient :

- Yuhi Kurenai

- Hatake Kakashi

- Sarutobi Asuma

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas réussi à apprendre qui était le quatrième sensei, ni qui allait prendre quelle équipe.

Mon bonheur aurait pu être parfait si mon frère arrêtait d'en vouloir à mon père, qui lui, lui courrait après pour se faire pardonner. Moi, j'étais au milieu, étant à la fois en colère contre mon père, à la fois trop attachée à lui pour ne pas lui pardonner, mais surtout, je comprenais pourquoi il avait fait cela. Pour que vous compreniez exactement de quoi il en retourne, je vais vous raconter mon passé.

Je suis née lors de l'attaque des démons à queues, Kyûbi no kitsune et Rokubi no ookami, quelques minutes avant mon frère. Ce jour-là, Hiruzen Sarutobi, qui était le troisième hokage, s'était sacrifié pour sauver le village. Le conseil avait nommé mon père quatrième hokage quelques jours plus tard.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, en grandissant, Naruto et moi nous sommes aperçus que les villageois ne nous aimaient pas, nous regardaient même avec haine. Pourquoi ? Nous avions beau poser la question à notre père, celui-ci détournait toujours la conversation. La haine des villageois se transmettant à leurs enfants, nous passions notre temps seuls, observant les autres jouer, rire ensembles.

Cet isolement avait renforcé les liens entre mon frère et moi, devenant inséparables. Je remarquai que la haine était plus dirigée vers mon frère, me faisant développer un caractère protecteur envers lui et qui me rendait violente lorsqu'on s'en prenait à lui.

C'est à ce moment que nous avons commencé à enchaîner bêtises sur bêtises, désespérant ainsi notre père. Un jour, alors que nous nous faisions attaquer par le village, un jeune garçon s'interposa. C'est comme cela que nous rencontrâmes Itachi Uchiwa, qui, selon mon père, était le génie de sa génération.

Nous découvrîmes une personne réservée, bien que nous puissions apercevoir une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Depuis ce jour, nous le vîmes régulièrement et nous nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Lui, nous parlait beaucoup de son frère, Sasuke, qui avait notre âge.

Cela s'entendait lorsqu'il en parlait, il adorait son petit frère. Il nous dit regretter qu'il soit né dans cette famille car leur père n'arrêtait pas de comparer Sasuke à lui, le petit génie, ce qui faisait que Sasuke s'épuisait à la tâche pour rendre fier leur père. Le fait qu'il ne reconnaisse pas la valeur de son second fils avait rendu son premier renfermé sur lui-même.

Il était devenu solitaire, refusant la compagnie des autres.

Je trouvais cela triste pour eux. Je lui promis alors, du haut de mes six ans, que lorsque je verrai son frère, j'arriverai à le faire parler même si je devais y passe tout mon temps. Le jeune homme de 15 ans me regarda surpris, m'ébouriffa les cheveux et me dit qu'il serait heureux que j'y arrive. Ce n'est malheureusement que deux ans plus tard que je pus commencer à honorer ma parole.

En effet, cette année, je rentrais (enfin) à l'académie des ninjas. D'ailleurs, dès le premier jour, je m'étais fait remarquer car Kiba Inuzuka et son chien Akamaru s'en étaient pris à Naruto. Tout ça à cause de leurs parents qui nous haïssaient pour une raison x ou y.

Mon instinct protecteur de grande sœur s'était mis en place, et je lui avais collé mon poing dans la figure. Bien sûr, les parents étaient allés s'en plaindre à mon père.

Ils trouvaient que j'avais abimé le visage de leur fils adoré… D'ailleurs, ils avaient failli lâcher leurs chiens sur moi lorsque j'avais répliqué que vu la tête qu'il avait, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Evidemment, je ne le pensais pas mais j'adorais faire enrager les adultes.

Quelques jours plus tard, les élèves se rendirent compte que nous n'étions pas si horribles, méchants, sadiques, j'en passe et des meilleures, comme leurs parents avaient dit.

Le fait qu'on fasse les abrutis, tourner le prof en bourrique, etc, avait aidé. Dès les premiers jours, j'avais remarqué Sasuke posé dans un coin. Je m'étais installée à côté de lui, m'attirant un regard noir de la part de toutes les filles de la classe (et même de certains garçons !).

Je lui posais des questions comme « comment tu t'appelles, t'as quel âge, qu'est-ce que tu aimes… ? ». Bien sur, pour les deux premières questions, je connaissais la réponse, mais après tout, il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose.

Il ne m'avait pas répondu, mais à vrai dire, je m'en doutais un peu vu ce qu'Itachi m'avait dit. Remarque, fois de Yuki, j'arriverais à le faire parler !

Depuis ce jour, je m'asseyais à côté de lui, lui parlant de tout et de rien (surtout de rien). Au bout de deux semaines, il en avait eu marre et m'avais demandé pourquoi je faisais tout cela et, soudainement sérieuses, je lui avais répondu que personne ne devrait être seul.

Surpris, il m'avait regardé, et j'en avais profité pour lui demander s'il pouvait nous aider mon frère et moi pour le lancer de shuriken car nous n'en avions jamais touché un seul.

Il me demanda comment cela se faisait. Après tout, notre père était le Hokage, le ninja le plus fort du village. Je lui avouais alors qu'il avait toujours refusé qu'on s'entraine, vu qu'il fallait, soi-disant, « profiter de notre enfance ».

Sasuke haussa les épaules et je pris ça pour un « oui ». En effet, le soir même, il nous entraîna et s'étonna même de la vitesse à laquelle nous apprenions. Alors, il demanda pourquoi on avait des notes aussi catastrophiques avec notre vitesse d'apprentissage.

Il nous observa d'un air ahuri quand nous lui avions dit qu'on faisait exprès de rater les examens, histoire de se faire remarquer.

C'est ainsi que nous en sommes venus à nous voir tous les soirs pour nous entraîner. C'est un mois plus tard que le drame eut lieu.

Je me réveillais pour découvrir qu'Itachi, le garçon qui nous avait aidés, avec qui on discutait, que j'avais surpris en lui avouant que son frère et nous, nous nous entraînions tous les soirs, celui-ci, avait massacré sa famille, ne laissant en vie que Sasuke.

Pourquoi ! En colère contre moi-même pour ne pas avoir compris, pour ne pas l'avoir vu, mon mur avait souffert à force de taper dessus et mon frère avait dû m'amener à l'hôpital, les mains en sang.

En rentrant à la maison, nous avions aperçu le survivant, assis sur un ponton qui surplombait le lac, où je savais qu'il s'entrainait à l'utilisation du Katon, spécialité de sa famille.

Il avait les pieds dans l'eau, les yeux dans le vague. Nous nous installâmes à côté de lui sans parler et restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs heures. Nous regardâmes le coucher de soleil et nous partîmes chez nous.

J'étais triste à l'idée de le laisser seul. Bien sûr, cet évènement avait réduit à néant les efforts que mon frère et moi avions faits, vu que Sasuke s'était renfermé encore plus sur lui-même.

Trois ans passèrent.

J'étais une des rares à qui Sasuke parlait, ce qui pouvait s'expliquer par le fait que j'étais la seule à ne pas lui courir après en hurlant des « SA-SU-KEEE ! » hystériques. Officiellement, Naruto et Sasuke se faisaient la guerre, mais je savais qu'ils se considéraient comme des frères, voir parfois, je me demandais si ce n'était pas plus.

Cela me fit penser à l'autre jour. Alors que j'étais dans le bureau de mon père, une espèce de folle furieuse à cheveux blancs lui avait littéralement sauté au cou. Oh la con***** ! J'avais bien rigolé lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit ne pas la connaître. Niark Niark Niark.

Nous en étions donc à attendre que nos senseis daignent enfin se montrer. Evidemment, toutes les équipes étaient parties avant la notre et celle de mon frère.

Vu que Kurenai s'occupait de l'équipe 3 et Asuma de la 2, j'en déduisais que nos senseis seraient Kakashi et le mystérieux inconnu.

Naruto, s'ennuyant, prépara le tampon à tableau plein de craie de telle sorte que le prochain à ouvrir la porte se le prendrait en plein sur la tête.

Et ce fut… roulement de tambour… Kakashi ! Et là, je tombais de haut, je découvris que le sensei mystérieux n'était autre que l'espèce de pouf***** !

« - TOI ! » m'exclamais-je assez bruyamment.

NA : review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review


	3. Les clochettes

**Réponse review : **

Oui Sasa tu es la première et même la seule ! (ouin !) est-ce si nul que ça ! en tout cas, ta review m'a fait très plaisir, surtout que c'était ma toute première ! et oui, tu as eu cet immense honneur ptdr ! (entre nous, si tu as hâte de voir la suite comme tu le dis, c'est le plus important, c'est qu'au moins une personne apprécie ce que j'écris) de plus, pour répondre à ta question au sujet des points de vue, ils changent à chaque chapitre puisque ma meilleure amie et moi alternons l'écriture et que son perso à elle est Yuki et le mien Akira.^^

**NA : **

Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir publier à des dates précises mais je n'ai pas accès à l'ordi régulièrement ! (T-T)

De plus, si vous aimez, j'apprécierais que vous me le disiez ! merci, maintenant, place à la fic !

Chapitre 3 : les clochettes

Nous étions toujours à parler avec Minato quand il m'annonça que je devais aller chercher sa fille depuis plus d'une heure.

Je ne me pressais pas plus que ça et rencontrai un de mes meilleurs amis. Il s'appelait Kakashi Hatake. Il était du célèbre croc blanc de Konoha. Tout le monde le critiquait mais pour moi, il était mort en héro. Bref, revenons à nos moutons.

J'allais parler à Kakashi et il m'apprit qu'il devait lui aussi aller rencontrer ses élèves. Il m'expliqua que ces derniers, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke étaient les opposés les uns des autres. Naruto enchaînait bêtise sur bêtise, Sakura était une battante hystérique et Sasuke restait dans un coin sans dire un mot.

Je le plaignais le pauvre. J'avais paraissait-il une équipe « moins pire ».

Tout en parlant, nous nous dirigions vers l'académie. Devant la porte entrouverte où nous devions passer, je laissais mon ami s'y engager en premier par politesse envers lui (et surtout en prévision du piège installé).

En ouvrant la porte, Kakashi le « petit génie » se prit un tampon rempli de craie sur la tête (comme un nul, lol). Une fois entrée dans la salle, j'entendis vaguement un « toi ! » hurlé et une hystérique me sauta au cou en hurlant à tout bout de champ des « je vais te tuer ! ».

Je la repoussais d'un bras et la détaillais du regard pendant qu'elle essayait les coups de poing dans le vide. Elle était blonde, excitée, ressemblait à son père. C'était elle, la fille de Minato, promesse de non-tranquillité pendant notre entraînement.

Je me présentais rapidement et leur donnais rendez-vous le lendemain à 5h30 du matin, leur disant bien de ne pas manger car sinon, ils le regretteraient.

J'avais choisi un de mes endroits préférés pour le lieu de l'épreuve.

Ce matin-là, j'avais bien pris le temps de les observer, afin de savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient, chose que je n'avais pas trop faite la veille.

L'un d'eux avait les cheveux d'un bleu électrique, coupés aux épaules. D'après les conversations, lui, il s'appelait Ryû. Celui qui se tenait à côté de lui avait les cheveux violets foncés qui lui tombaient au creux des reins et s'appelait Kyo. Yuki, la fille de Minato semblait plus petite que ses nouveaux coéquipiers et avait les cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son père noués en deux nattes légèrement sur le côté.

Après les avoir fait attendre un bon moment, pour tester leur patience, je sortais de ma cachette pour aller à leur rencontre, à 9h00.

La folle hystérique fille de Minato était furax contre moi (pour changer).

Elle me reprochait d'être en retard mais bon… je leur expliquais ensuite le principe de l'épreuve. Ils étaient trois et j'avais sur moi deux clochettes. Le but était d'arriver à me prendre une des clochettes. Ainsi, cette personne serait « immunisée » et pourrait manger. Celui ou celle qui n'aurait pas de clochette serait solidement attaché à un poteau et les autres mangeraient sous son nez et, de plus, il serait recalé et retournerait donc à l'académie. Si aucun ne réussissait à attraper une clochette, ils seraient tous recalés et retourneraient donc à l'académie. Ils avaient jusqu'à ce que mon réveil sonne, à 12h00.

Quand j'annonçais le début du test, ils se dispersèrent. Enfin, tous sauf Yuki. Elle me regarda et se jeta sur moi à coups de pieds et de poings que je repoussais sans ka moindre difficulté. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de sortir un manga !

Découragée par ses veines tentatives, elle alla se cacher comme les autres dans la forêt. Désormais seule, je marchais vers un petit îlot situé au milieu de la rivière. Je voulais m'amuser un peu après avoir fini mon livre, je décidais donc de faire chier Yuki. J'utilisais alors le genjutsu, technique hallucinatoire. J'imaginais mon amour, son père, au milieu de la clairière et je me jetais sur lui, l'attaquant à coups de bisous et il me les rendait tous !

Comme je le pensais, Yuki sortit de sa cachette telle une furie, tous kunaïs et shurikens sortis. Elle les lança tous en même temps, je notais alors qu'elle était assez douée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur moi, j'empoignai Minato et le mit à ma place. Ils l'atteignirent tous presque en même temps. Il s'écroula, versant du sang de chacune de ses blessures.

Je toisai Yuki de haut alors qu'elle se jetait sur son père. Méchamment, je rigolais. Elle se jeta sur moi avec un regard haineux. Dans une rage folle, elle devenait de plus en plus douée, enchaînant techniques de taïjutsu, maniement de kunaïs et injures.

Je reconnaissais en elle mon cher Minato à ses débuts. Je mis fin à l'illusion après qu'elle eut frôlé une clochette.

Je me trouvais toujours sur mon îlot et elle se tenait au milieu de la clairière. Quand je m'étais rendue sur la petite île, elle m'avait vue marcher sur l'eau et avait dû en conclure que ce n'était pas profond et elle se mit à courir. Elle ne ralentit même pas en arrivant sur la rivière et, à peine eut-elle posé un pied sur l'eau qu'elle s'enfonça, tel un papillon éphémère qui tombe soudainement au moment venu.

Puis, sorti de nulle part, Ryû surgit de l'eau derrière moi et me prit par surprise. Il avait dû se glisser dans l'eau discrètement lors de mon genjutsu et il attrapa une clochette mais la seconde disparut juste après. C'était Kyo qui, lui, était passé par devant. Mon réveil se mit à sonner et je leur dis de venir vers moi

Yuki étant la seule à ne pas avoir attrapé de clochette, elle se retrouva accrochée à un gros chêne solitaire. J'offris un panier repas à Ryû et Kyo et leur interdit formellement de donner quoi que ce soit à Yuki, malgré son ventre qui gargouillait. Je leur annonçais également que s'ils désobéissaient, ils seraient recalés et que je devais faire mon rapport à l'Hokage.

Je pris la direction du village mais revint vite et très discrètement, cachée dans les arbres. Les garçons ne voulaient rien lui donner et Yuki les supplia. Ils tenaient bon et Yuki abandonna ses demandes. Une minute passa et le ventre de la petite gronda horriblement. Kyo et Ryû eurent le même reflex et tendirent leur panier à Yuki et celle-ci les remercia chaudement avant de leur annoncer qu'elle ne pouvait pas se servir de ses mains et qu'il fallait la faire manger.

Kyo se dévoua et, au moment où l'onigiri toucha ses lèvres, je surgis de ma cachette. Je me mis à hurler en leur faisant remarquer qu'ils avaient enfreins mon règlement, ils avaient nourri Yuki ! En cœur, ils me répondirent que dans une équipe ninja, la règle de base est de s'entraider.

Tout sourire, je leur annonçais mes félicitations, ils avaient été reçus, ils avaient réussi haut la main cet examen. Ils étaient d'ailleurs les premiers à le réussir. Minato avait quand même fait des pieds et des mains pour que je n'impose pas cette épreuve à sa fille. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas réussi à me convaincre, ainsi, il avait passé la nuit à se ronger les sangs et le matin même de l'épreuve, il avait de grosses cernes.

Il allait sauter de joie quand je lui apprendrais la réussite de sa fille à cette fatale épreuve.

Le lendemain, ils commençaient l'entraînement, le vrai, ainsi que leurs premières missions. Je leur dis de rentrer chez eux, de se reposer et de bien manger pour être en forme. Ils obéirent et je me rendis au bureau de Minato.

Celui-ci était sur les nerfs et ses veines sortaient un peu de sa peau, lui donnant un certain air viril, j'adorais ça ! Il me sauta dessus dès qu'il me vit entrer et me demanda une bonne dizaine de fois si Yuki avait réussi l'épreuve et au moment où je répondis qu'elle n'avait pas eu de clochette mais qu'elle avait réussi, la porte s'ouvrit avec une violence inouïe et cette dernière se jeta sur son père en criant à tue-tête des « Tu es vivant ! Tu es vivant ! ». Contente que mon genjutsu ait fait son effet, je les laissais tous les deux.

Je pris une mission au hasard sur le bureau avant de franchir l'ouverture bien sûr.

Arrivée dans ma nouvelle maison, je m'installais dans le canapé et lu ma mission. Je devais amener mon équipe à Suna pour une mission d'observation. L'équipe allait, je pense, être contente.

Jiraya rentra tard cette nuit-là, et complètement ivre. Obligée de me lever pour l'empêcher de tout casser sur son chemin, j'en profitais pour ensuite prendre ma douche puisque je ne réussirais pas à me rendormir.

J'étais un peu en avance sur le lieu de rendez-vous et, comme par hasard, la dernière arrivée, c'était Yuki. Elle découragea toute la bande en leur disant que la mission de son frère, c'était de retrouver un chat perdu et de ramasser des détritus.

Je la regardais de haut et l'engueula en lui disant que ce n'était pas ça du tout et qu'on allait à Suna en reconnaissance. Elle tomba des nues et avait même atterri sur le cul. Elle était toujours bouche bée au bout de cinq minutes, regarda ses camarades et sauta de joie puis d'un coup, se renfrognât et je perçus ses pensées elle n'allait pas voir son frère pendant un certain temps.

Cela pourrait durer une semaine comme un an. Je leur dis d'aller voir leurs parents pour leur dire au revoir. Après tout, c'était leur première mission ! Ils devaient revenir au point de rendez-vous une heure plus tard. S'ils étaient en retard, je ne les attendrais pas.

J'avais le temps de rentrer prendre une bonne douche fraîche et de me laver encore les cheveux. Pour me sentir mieux, je ne les séchais pas. Ils resteraient mouillés deux heures, temps d'un quart du voyage, enfin, à MON rythme !

J'étais prête pile à l'heure et arrivais la deuxième, Kyo étant déjà là. Ryû arriva juste après moi. 15mn après l'heure du rendez-vous, Yuki n'était toujours pas là. Alors, je me mis en route, tant pis pour elle, elle était prévenue.

Un quart d'heure après avoir passé les portes de Konoha, Yuki arriva comme une fleur avec un chien ninja, invocation de Minato faite pour nous la ramener…

Une fois à notre hauteur, le chien disparut et elle reçut une bonne réprimande de ma part. J'hésitais à la ramener mais Minato avait invoqué un chien pour elle, sachant qu'il avait énormément peur de ces animaux depuis son accident, alors, je respectais sa décision et gardais Yuki dans l'équipe.

Nous avons couru tout le reste de la journée mais vu leur vitesse, nous n'étions pas près d'arriver, nous n'avions même pas parcouru la moitié du chemin. Il faisait chaud donc nous passâmes la nuit à la belle étoile mais nous étions repartis avant le lever du soleil.

Ils paraissaient encore endormis. Au moins, ils ne se plaignaient pas ! On arriva aux frontières de sable vers midi. Notre mission consistait à trouver l'hôte d'Ichibi, Shukaku de son nom, et observer son entraînement.

Nous vagabondions dans les dunes indénombrables quand nous trouvâmes une équipe en plein entraînement. Je développais mes sens et je sentis son pouvoir, c'était lui. Le visage fermé, les cheveux rouges, un tatouage rouge sang signifiant « amour » en haut à gauche de son œil gauche.

Il se battait contre une fille possédant un éventail géant et un garçon avec un truc bizarre non identifié dans son dos.

Ils commencèrent leur combat.

Le garçon au truc bizarre et la fille attaquèrent en même temps Gaara. Celui-ci était assis et ne bougeait pas, il était protégé par une barrière sphérique mobile de sable ! je découvris par la suite du combat que le truc étrange perché sur le dos du garçon n'était autre que le VRAI garçon, perché sur le dos d'une marionnette de chakra ! Dans la marionnette se trouvait des kunaïs, des missiles…

La barrière de Gaara empêchait tous les impacts, même ceux cachés à sa vue. La fille, elle, attaquait avec son éventail et se servait d'attaques de type vent, cependant, le mur de sable de l'hôte ne cédait pas d'un millimètre. Ils se déplacèrent ensuite vers une sorte de forêt. Ils s'y enfoncèrent de plus en plus profondément.

Nous les suivions toujours et ils ne nous avaient toujours pas remarqués et la nuit tombait petit à petit. Ils passèrent la nuit à la belle étoile donc, nous étions obligés de faire pareil. Eux dormaient sur le sol, nous, dans un endroit sommaire dans les branches hautes. Nous nous étions vite endormis.

Le lendemain, j'étais réveillée avant l'aube, et avant tout le monde. Kyo était là, Ryû était là, Yuki était… n'était pas là. Inquiète, je m'approchais de l'équipe de Suna pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas kidnappé la petite.

Elle était effectivement avec eux mais il n'y avait plus que Gaara. Les autres étaient partis mais une chose clochait, Yuki se trouvait avec Gaara dans son sac de couchage. Le jeune garçon l'observait alors qu'elle dormait.

Je descendais pour lui parler et lui demander ce qu'il se passait avec Yuki.

Il m'expliqua tout et remarqua que moi aussi j'étais un hôte. La petite n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller alors Gaara me demanda si je voulais me baigner dans un genre d'endroit secret.

J'acceptais volontiers et découvris qu'il était extrêmement gentil et que jamais il ne représenterait la moindre menace pour Konoha. Notre mission était donc finie.

L'endroit où il m'emmena était magnifique : une cascade surplombait un petit lac et un arc-en-ciel s'étendait sur la totalité du lac. Nous nous sommes baignés et l'équipe nous rejoignit. Au bout d'une heure dans l'eau, il était temps de rentrer.

Gaara nous accompagna à la frontière et repartit sur une sorte de tapis volant de sable. Nous étions rentrés plus vite que nous n'étions partis. A l'entrée de Konoha, Minato nous sauta dessus en me hurlant que j'étais folle et me colla le papier de la mission sous les yeux et je lâchais un petit « oups » en vue du rang de celle-ci. C'était une mission de rang B- !


End file.
